Wolfmanji
by Bloody Queen Mary
Summary: Derek, Stiles, Scott and Allison stumble upon a mysterious, supposedly supernatural board game known as Jumanji. And Allison has her heart set on playing. Lots of drama, romance, suspense and adventure. Rated M for language and possibly something else... ;P Main pairing: Sterek.


"Stiles! Come check this out!" I heard Scott yell from across the room, almost causing me to lose my grip on the antique vase I was studying.

"Dude, you almost made me drop this!" I yelled back, scowling back at him before reluctantly making my way over to where he was. "What is it?"

He just smiled as he handed me the pocket-sized notebook he was holding, waiting anxiously for me to open it. I flipped it over a couple of times, looking for any clues as to what it could possibly be, but the outside of the book was completely blank.

"Open it!" Scott urged, holding a look of excitement on his face now.

"Alright, alright! I'm opening it!"

I flipped through the first few pages, finding nothing but scribbles, notes, and a few drawings. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Skip to page 32," he instructed, still smiling like a mischievous little schoolboy.

I did as I was told, brushing through the pages with my thumb until I stopped on the relevant page number. It looked like a diary entry of some sort, dating back to the early 1800's. I gave my still-smiling best friend a questioning look before returning my attention to the mysterious black book in my hands.  
_  
My observations today have led me to believe that the Alphas have a strong preference for same-sex relationships. My grandfather had once mentioned something of the like before his passing, but I thought his ramblings to be merely a result of his old age. I have now, however, experienced this phenomenon with my own eyes, and thus believe my grandfather's theory to be true.  
William Argent. March 7__th__, 1832._

I looked back up at Scott to find him practically beaming at me now.

"What is this?" I asked him, still not able to process exactly what I just read. Or why Scott was so excited to show it to me in the first place.

"I think it's like a werewolf hunter logbook or something, it's filled with all kinds of stuff like that."

"And you're showing this to me because…?"

"You're such an idiot," he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Flip to page 162."

I gave him a stern look before doing as I was told, finding another diary-like inscription on the said page. This one, however, was much more recent than the last; it was written about three weeks ago, to be exact.

_I discovered a vital piece of information this morning. It seems as though the current Alpha we're tracking, Derek Hale, has imprinted on the Stillinski boy. We will wait until the time is ripe, and use this newfound information to lure him out of hiding.  
Chris Argent. August 26__th__, 2012._

I just stood there in disbelief, staring blankly at the page I'd just read. When I finally regained my senses and looked back up at Scott, he was still grinning like a complete moron.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" I fumed. "Allison's dad is planning on kidnapping me!"

"Well, yeah… But at least you know that Derek likes you!" he replied happily.

I shot him a death glare before a tiny smile forced its way onto my face. Despite the fact that my life was probably in danger, the guy I've been in love with ever since the first time I laid eyes on him liked me back. Heck, he _imprinted_ on me, whatever that meant. My shy smile soon grew into a full-blown grin, almost matching the one that Scott was sporting now. He knew exactly how I felt about Derek, and the fact that he supported me like this was just amazing. We continued to smile at each other like a couple of idiots until the sound of the basement door opening brought us back to our senses.

"Shit!" I blurted out before looking back over to a wide-eyed Scott for advice.

"Hide!" he told me in a loud whisper, ducking behind the brown leather recliner himself.

I scurried around like an overwrought squirrel, trying desperately to find a suitable hiding place. But as soon as I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, I just ducked underneath the glass table in the middle of the room.

"Nice hiding place, Stiles…" I heard someone say in a deep voice, recognizing it immediately.

"Derek?" I said in amazement as I looked up at him through the glass. "What are you doing here?"

"Scott called me," he replied, scanning the room for his whereabouts. "Where is he?"

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Derek's angelic face. Every single feature of it was crafted to absolute perfection. It was almost as though he was a real-life version of one of those Adonis sculptures, brought to life by the gods of absolute beauty or something. The sound of Scott's voice brought my train of thought to a screeching halt, though, as he let out a gasp of amazement from behind the recliner.

"Guys, you have to come see this!" he said in amazement as he stood up from his hiding spot.

I watched as Derek made his way over to where Scott was standing, following close behind as soon as I was out from underneath the table.

"Whoa," I said as I saw what they were both staring at. There was a trap door behind the recliner, filled to the brim with all kinds of treasure; from golden masks to silver statuettes, even bags full of coins from an unknown currency. "What is this?"

"Maybe it's like a treasure trove or something?" Scott replied, irresolutely shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, the sound of banging drums appeared out of nowhere. And the surprised look on both Scott and Derek's faces assured me that I wasn't the only one who had heard it, either.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, but neither of them replied.

Derek was the first to take action, making his way down the steps and into the mysterious room. The closer he got to the bottom, though, the faster the banging sound seemed to get.

"Do you see anything down there?" Scott called as Derek made his way towards the back of the room.

Derek didn't answer. He was probably too focused on figuring out where the sound was coming from. He continued to make his way further into the room, the sound and the ferocity of the drum beats increasing with every that step he took. Then, all of a sudden, it just stopped.

"Derek?" I gulped.

"I'm okay, Stiles," he replied.

I let out a sigh of relief, wiping away the trickle of sweat that had formed on my brow. Derek reappeared in my line of vision just then, grasping something rectangular in his left hand.

"I think this is what was causing all that noise," he told us as he made his way back up the steps, revealing the object he was holding. I blew away the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on top of it, to reveal a picture of a jungle on the front, and big, while letters that spelt out the word _Jumanji_.

"What the heck is a Jumanji?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Beats me," Derek replied, placing the box down on the table. "Wanna find out?"

I smiled at the mischievous look he had on his face, making him even more attractive than he already was. If that were even possible. Just as Scott and I were about to join Derek at the glass table, though, we heard the basement door creak open again.

"Seriously, again?" I asked in disbelief before frantically looking around for another hiding place.

"Don't worry guys, it's just me," I heard Allison call out from the top of the stairs.

"Okay, can you guys please stop scaring me like that?" I complained as Allison made her way towards us. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Don't worry, Stiles. I'm sure someone in here will protect you," I heard Scott say as he wrapped his arms around Allison, flashing me a teasing grin.

"Shut up, Scott!" I fumed, giving him another death glare.

"Okay, do you mind telling me what we're all doing here?" Derek asked, seemingly oblivious to Scott's previous statement.

"Well," he began, looking over at Allison. "Since I decided to be a part of your pack, I thought it would be a good idea for all of us to spend some time together."

"In the basement of the house owned by the man who wants nothing more than to kill me?" Derek asked sarcastically, wearing his trademark look of annoyance now.

"Don't worry, my dad's out of town for the weekend," Allison chipped in, trying to set Derek's mind at ease.

"And I'm supposed to just trust you?" he shot back, his annoyed expression growing even more intense. "How do I know that you're not going to try and kill me as well?"

"Because you and Scott are like family now," she replied calmly. "And I would never do anything that would hurt him."

Derek just huffed as Scott and Allison shared one of their completely cheesy romantic exchanges. I rolled my eyes before joining Derek at the glass table which held the mysterious box, trailing my fingers across the protruding white letters. "So, are we gonna open this or what?"

"What is it?" Allison asked, leading Scott over to the table as well.

"We don't know. We found it down there," Scott told her, pointing towards the trap door.

"Ah, so you guys found the Argent Treasury," she said a little sarcastically, taking a closer look at the box on the table.

"So you know about the room?" Scott asked, looking surprised. "What exactly is all that stuff down there?"

"Apparently it's all the keepsakes and heirlooms that have been handed down through the Argent family since we started hunting supernatural creatures back in the 1600's," she explained. "My dad told me the story about a month ago."

"So you're saying that this box has some kind of supernatural connection," I asked her, furrowing my brow in disbelief.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," she replied with a mischievous smile.

She opened the box to reveal four separate sectioned stone paths that each linked to a bulbous black orb in the centre. I noticed some writing on either side of the opened halves of the box, with four animal-like tokens and a pair of dice in a closed compartment hidden in the bottom right-hand corner.

"A board game?" Derek said sarcastically, raising his left eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, that's disappointing," I added, adding in a childish frown for effect.

"Jumanji," Allison started reading the print out loud. "A game for those who seek to find a way to leave their world behind."

"Sounds interesting enough," Scott chimed in.

"Sounds lame," Derek said in an exasperated manner.

I couldn't keep myself from smiling at his comment before Allison read out the rest of the rules.

"You roll the dice to move your token; doubles gets another turn. The first player to reach the end wins. Aww, come on guys... Let's play," she pouted, wrapping her arms around Scott's shoulders. "It'll be fun."

Scott looked at us with puppy-dog eyes then, obviously brainwashed by his girlfriend. "Yeah, you know you want to. And besides, how can you guys say no to this face?"

I looked over at Derek, who now held an annoyed expression again. He seemed to think it over for a few seconds before giving his reply. "Fine. But I get to be the elephant."

"Dibs on the Rhino!" Scott shouted, grabbing the piece as if it was going to vanish into thin air at any moment.

"Ooh, a crocodile," I heard Allison say as she studied her piece in amusement.

"Well, I guess that leaves me with…" I began, reaching out to take the final token. "A monkey? Seriously?"

Everyone laughed as I pouted at the tiny primate in my hand. But the laughter soon died down as all four tokens sprang from our hands simultaneously, each of them falling upright into one of the four corners of the board.

"What the hell?" Scott called out in surprise, looking over at me as if I was supposed to know the answer.

"I guess it's microchips or something?" I suggested, but the uncertainty was evident in my voice. "So, who's up first?"

"I'll go," Allison said excitedly, taking the dice from their compartment before throwing them onto the board. "Six."

Just as she was about to pick up and move her token, though, it started moving all by itself. We just looked at it in amazement, not even noticing the green smoke swirling around inside the bulbous orb.

"Uhm, guys?" Allison called us, drawing our attention to the words that were slowly forming within. "They want your blood, you'd best beware, these winged things do not play fair."

We just stared at each other, unsure of what to make of the seemingly random rhyme. But then a strange buzzing sound started emanating from one of the dark corners of the room, followed by a very strange screeching sound. We looked on in horror as about a dozen giant moth-like creatures came flying towards us out of the darkness, each of them sporting a particularly intimidating set of fangs. I grabbed the board game from the table and hit one just as it was about to dig its teeth into my neck, smashing it into the nearby wall.

"What the fuck are these things?" I heard Scott yell, covering Allison with his one arm and swatting away a few of the demonic moths with the other.

"I don't know!" I shouted back, aiming for another one that was headed my way.

"Let's get out of here!" I heard Derek say before he grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the basement steps.

Scott and Allison followed close behind as Derek and I ran towards the door. But the moths definitely weren't planning on letting us leave unscathed. I heard Scott yell out in pain as one of the moths tore its fangs into his left arm before Allison could swat it away with one of her old tennis rackets that she'd found.

"Scott! Are you okay?" I called back to him, knocking away another moth that was making a dive for Derek.

He just nodded back as Derek continued to drag me up the steps. We finally reached the door, holding it open for Scott and Allison who were hot on our trail. As soon as they were out, we shut the door as fast as we could, hearing thud after thud as the giant moths came crashing into the wooden surface.

"What the fuck were those things!?" I practically shouted, my eyes still wide with shock.

"Vampire Moths," Derek replied calmly, having completely regained his composure.

"And you know this how?" Scott questioned, gripping his blood-stained arm with his right hand.

"I thought they only existed in the legends," Allison commented as she came back with a first-aid kit in hand. She cleaned Scott's arm with disinfectant before wrapping a bandage tightly around it.

"So did I," Derek replied, looking over at the board game that was still in my hands. "Can I see that for a minute?"

"Sure," I told him, a little taken aback by his polite request. It just wasn't like Derek to be polite. I smiled as I handed it over to him, remembering the diary entry that Scott showed me.

Derek opened the board game back up again as he seemed to be searching for some kind of clue. Which he almost instantly found.

"Adventurers beware," he began to read from the opposite side of the lid on which the rules were printed. "Do not begin unless you intend to finish. The exciting consequences of the game will vanish only when a player has reached Jumanji and called out its name."

"Uh oh," I said meekly. "I must've overlooked that part."

"It's alright," Derek replied reassuringly. "It's not like we would've known a bunch of mythical blood-sucking creatures were going to try and kill us just from reading this."

I smiled in response, but secretly I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around his neck and give him the proper thank-you kiss that he deserved.

Scott let out a snicker from beside me, probably knowing exactly what was going on in my head. "So, should we keep on playing? We can't just leave those moth things running rampant down there, can we?"

"No," Allison said forcefully. "I won't risk you getting hurt again. My dad can deal with this when he gets back."

"And what exactly are you going to tell him? That you went down there and started playing a mysterious board game all by yourself?" Scott miffed. "He'll know that I had something to do with it."

"He has a point," I confessed, looking over at Allison. "He'll see the four tokens on the board, and then it'll just be a matter of putting two and two together to figure out our part in this as well."

"Fine," she sighed dejectedly as she came to terms with the situation. "Let's just get it over with."

She led us towards the living room, where Derek set the game down on the very expensive-looking black marble coffee table. We took our seats around the table and watched tentatively as Derek picked up the dice and rolled them onto the board.

"Seven," he announced as the rolling dice came to a stop. The tension in the room was heavy as we waited for another message to appear on the strange black orb. "A little sting will make you itch, make you sneeze, make you twitch," Derek read the words as they finally materialized.

We all exchanged worried glances as another strange sound started filling the room. A few seconds later, a stream of dog-sized scorpions came scurrying out of the fireplace in every possible direction, some of them even scaling the sides of the walls. Allison let out a shriek as we all instinctively jumped on top of the couches we were sitting on.

"Watch out for their stingers!" Derek warned as he grabbed the game from the table. "Grab something to shield yourselves with!"

No sooner than he had finished his sentence, one of the scorpions ejected its stinger right from its tail and sent it hurtling towards him at an incredible pace. He blocked the incoming missile with ease, immediately bracing himself for the next possible attack. I looked around frantically for something I could use as a shield myself. I grabbed the couch pillow that lay behind my feet, hoping that it would suffice. Just in time, too, as a poison barb came flying my way a few seconds later. I held it out in front of me, shutting my eyes tightly in fear of the incoming attack. I felt the pillow vibrate violently in my hands, and I opened my eyes to find that the stinger had stopped about an inch from my face, having torn right through the pillow.

"Stiles!" I heard Derek call my name, my eyes immediately following the sound of his voice. "Are you okay?" he asked, knocking away another projectile like it was a baseball.

"I'm great," I replied, smiling back at him. "But what the hell are these things? And how do we get rid of them?"

"Duck!" he commanded, and I immediately complied. I could feel another stinger practically scrape the top of my head as it flew by. "They're called Scorpiochs," he explained. "But it doesn't look like these are fully grown yet."

"And how the hell are we supposed to fight them!?" I heard Scott shout, his arm protectively wrapped around Allison as he batted away a few stingers of his own.

"Water," Derek replied after seemingly thinking it over for a while. "The legends say that they were supposedly repelled by water."

I thought for a moment before an idea suddenly sprang into my head. "Allison, do you guys have any matches lying around the house?"

"Yeah, we usually keep a box in the top-right cupboard in the kitchen. Why?"

I completely ignored her last question and made my way towards the kitchen as fast as I could, sidestepping a few stinger missiles along the way. I tossed everything out of the cupboard that was blocking my way, almost fumbling the box of matches onto the floor when I finally found it. I immediately lit one and held it up as high as my arm could possibly reach, directly underneath one of the smoke detectors embedded in the roof. Just as I was about to revel in my victory, though, one of the Scorpiochs appeared in the doorway, pointing its stinger directly at my forehead. I refused to drop the match, though, and made my resolve not to move out of the way. I had to hold on as long as I possibly could, for Derek's sake. Even if this meant the end for me, at least I still had a chance of saving him. I gulped as I braced myself for the incoming projectile, closing my eyes in the hope that it would somehow lessen the pain. But the pain never came, though, and a few seconds later the beeping sound of the detector finally went off. I opened my eyes to find Derek standing directly in front of me, shielding me from any possible harm. The tiny shower heads finally went off, releasing a steady spray of water from above. We watched as the Scorpiochs scurried away, fleeing out of the still-open front door.

"Smart move," I heard Derek say, turning around to face me.

I blushed as I looked into his eyes, almost losing myself in them. "Thanks," I told him, unable to keep myself from smiling. "For protecting me, I mean."

He just smiled back at me, making me blush even harder. Derek had the most beautiful smile in the world, made all the more incredible by its rarity. Hardly anyone ever gets the chance to experience it. I wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss the god-like creature before me. But before I could give in to my inhibitions, though, we were interrupted by Scott and Allison making their entrance.

"Way to go, Stiles!" Scott cheered, giving me a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Yeah, you were great," Allison added, offering me a grateful smile.

"Nah, it was nothing," I replied modestly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So, do you guys still wanna do this?" Derek asked, looking down at the board game in his hands.

"I don't think we should," Allison voiced her opinion, folding her arms across her chest. "I mean, we could've died back there.

"Yeah, but…" Scott began, hesitating a bit before going on. "We can't just leave those things running wild out there, can we?"

"Oh shit!" I said in realization. "I have to warn my dad!" I took out my phone from my hoodie's pocket, only to find that it was dripping wet and no longer functional.

The others took out their phones as well, discovering that we were all in the same predicament.

"Come on, we have to get down to the station!" I told them, digging my Jeep keys out of my left jean pocket. But just as I was about to step outside, another scorpion stinger flew by me, penetrating the front door. This one was a lot larger than the previous ones, though, rivalling my entire head in size. I traced the path of its trajectory back to the source, discovering a seemingly beefed up version of the previous Scorpiochs, probably about the size of my Jeep, lurking in the street. I immediately slammed the front door shut, locking it behind me. I turned around and faced the others, a horrified expression on my face.

"Okay, so we're obviously not leaving anytime soon," Scott said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should just continue with the game," Allison suggested. "If we finish it, this will all go away, right?"

I looked over at Derek to find him nodding in agreement as well.

"Alright, let's just get it over with as soon as possible," I said, making my way back to the couch.

Derek set the game back on the table again, with Scott grabbing the dice a few seconds later. He shuffled them in his hand for a few moments before letting them drop onto the board.

"Four," he stated, watching the black orb intently as his piece started to move. "This is no easy expedition; the Siren's call will slow your mission."

As Scott and Allison were exchanging confused glances, the sound of a woman's voice suddenly filled the room. Our heads all turned towards the staircase simultaneously, just in time to see a beautiful, blonde haired woman making her descent. She was clad in a very revealing blood-red dress, and her cleavage was accentuated by the visibly protruding black lace bra she had on underneath. Her dress also had a particularly high slit on the left-hand side, revealing the entirety of her porcelain-white leg as she made her way down the steps. Derek was the first to stand, with Scott following close behind, both of them immediately adopting a defensive stance. But before any of us even had the chance to blink, the mysterious woman was already standing next to my best friend, her perfectly red lips pressed dangerously close to his right ear.

"Well, aren't you handsome," she said in a sultry tone of voice, her left hand now seductively caressing Scott's cheek. "How about you and I head back upstairs, where we can be alone?"

Scott just stood frozen, seemingly intoxicated by the woman's allure.

"Get your hands off my boyfriend," Allison said angrily as she started approaching the woman.

But once again, she moved faster than my eyes could even register, and the next thing I saw was her standing directly in front of Allison, one-handedly gripping her by the throat.

"Ooh, feisty," she said as she leaned closer towards Allison, who now held a terrified expression on her face. "I like feisty girls," her seductive voice resonated again before she dragged her tongue slowly across Allison's left cheek. Then, with the same incredible speed from before, she threw her clear across the room, her head viciously banging against the wall as she hit it.

I watched Allison's seemingly lifeless body for a few seconds before averting my gaze back towards Scott, who was now smiling as the woman seductively sauntered towards him.

"Scott!" I shouted, trying to get his attention. "Snap out of it!"

But my words were completely lost on him. It was almost like he was under a spell or something. And that's when it hit me. Scott's rhyme. He _was_ under a spell.

"Derek! That's an _actual_ Siren!" I called out, my eyes frantically darting around the room in search of the surly werewolf.

"Well, aren't you the observant one," I heard the voice of the seductress echo once more, flinching as she suddenly appeared beside me. Her hands were forcefully pressing down on my shoulders as I felt her icy breath blow against my neck. An ice-cold shiver shot down my spine as her lips make contact with my skin, drawing a victorious chuckle from the demonic woman's throat. "You like that, don't you?"

"Get away from him!" I heard Derek shout in anger as he came running towards us.

"Ah, I see. So this is why my charm has no effect on you," she stated, adding an evil snicker. "I have no use for either of you, then."

She lifted me up by the collar of my shirt, violently throwing me towards the fast-approaching Derek with incredible force. My body crashed into his, knocking him off his feet and sending us both tumbling to the floor. She made her way back towards the still patiently waiting Scott, taking him by the hand as she started leading him towards the staircase.

"Scott!" I tried shouting once more, but he was still completely mesmerized by the Siren's allure.

Just as I was about to hang my head in defeat, I saw a black arrow penetrate the woman's heart. She let out an ear-splitting scream as she instinctively grabbed it with both hands, but it was already too late. The arrow was dead on target. I switched my gaze towards where the arrow came from, finding a lividly mad-looking Allison with her trusty crossbow in hand.

"I told you to get your fucking hands off my boyfriend!" she yelled as the woman finally collapsed to the floor.

I tried to push myself off the ground, wincing as a sharp pain shot through my left arm.

"Stiles, are you okay?" I heard Derek ask me, already back on his feet. He extended his right arm towards me, offering to pull me up. I complied, feeling a strange knot in my stomach as I placed my hand in his.

"Sorry about the whole crashing into you thing," I told him as soon as I was back on my feet, offering him a goofy smile.

He chuckled slightly before his attention was drawn towards a seemingly reawakening Scott.

"What happened?" he asked as Allison rushed towards him.

"You almost cheated on your girlfriend," I told him sarcastically, making my way towards the staircase as well. "That hot chick totally had you under her spell."

"What?" he asked me perplexedly.

Allison shot me a death glare before wrapping her arms around my still-disoriented best friend. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're safe."

Derek called us back to the living room, having already taken his seat next to the game once more. Scott and Allison exchanged a few worried glances before silently nodding in agreement, joining Derek and me a few second later. I smiled as Derek offered me the dice, his hand accidentally grazing mine. Our eyes met for a brief second before I chickened out and averted my gaze towards the board game. I let the dice drop from my hand, watching as they jumped about before coming to a standstill.

"Eight," I announced, watching patiently as my apelike token slowly made its way across the board. The black orb started to glow again, and I read the words out loud as they appeared. "His fangs are sharp; he likes your taste. Your party better move post haste."

Before I could say anything else, I saw a pair of shockingly green eyes staring at me from one of the dark corners of the room. I watched in terror as the creature it belonged to started creeping towards us, revealing its large, black-furred feline body as it left the embrace of the shadows.

"Guys," I began, unable to tear my eyes away from the pitch black creature for even a fraction of a second.

They turned their heads in the direction I was facing just in time to see the panther-like being pounce towards us.

"Run!" Derek instructed, transforming into his werewolf form and throwing himself at the black monstrosity. I couldn't help myself from staring as Derek and the panther both went tumbling to the ground, each of them battling for dominance over the other.

"Stiles!" I heard Scott call my name, motioning for me to join the already mobile Allison in her escape. I glanced back over at Derek, wishing there was some way that I could help him. "Don't worry, we've got this," Scott reassured me, almost as though he had just read my mind. "Just take care of Allison."

I nodded as I followed Allison upstairs towards her bedroom, locking the door behind us as soon as we were in.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in frustration. "I hate feeling so useless!"

"Stiles," Allison began, placing both her hands on my shoulders. "You're not useless," she continued, her voice taking on a very compassionate tone.

"But Derek keeps putting himself in danger in order to protect me… I mean us," I retorted, correcting myself at the end. I lowered my eyes to the floor, feeling weak and pathetic.

"Hey," she said as she shook me gently by the shoulders, forcing me to meet her gaze. "You were the one who saved us from those scorpions… If it wasn't for your quick thinking, we probably wouldn't even be standing here right now."

I just looked back at her, smiling slightly. "Thanks Allison."

Just then, we heard a loud banging sound nearby. I pressed my ear against the wooden door, trying to make out what was happening on the other side. I recognized Derek's werewolf growl from somewhere down the hall, along with another snarling sound I wasn't familiar with. I looked over at Allison, who was staring back at me with wide eyes as well.

"Should we do something?" I asked uncertainly.

"Like what?" she replied hesitantly.

"I dunno," I told her, shrugging in annoyance. "But we can't just stay in here and do nothing."

And with that, I turned the key to the left, unlocking the door. Allison stood directly behind me as I slowly pulled it open, trying to peek around the corner to see if it was safe. But the door violently swung open a few seconds later as Derek and the panther came crashing into the room, pugnaciously fighting for dominance. A bruised and bleeding Scott appeared in the doorway soon after, leaning against the frame for support.

"We need to get out of here," Scott warned us seriously. "That thing is a lot stronger than it looks."

"There's no way I'm leaving Derek alone in here!" I shouted, upset that Scott would even consider something like that. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Stiles…" Scott said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"No!" I shouted back, looking frantically around the room for God knows what.

And then it hit me: Allison's Taser. It was lying right there on her desk, almost mocking me for not noticing it before. Maybe if I could get a clear shot at the black monstrosity, it would give Derek enough time to escape its clutches. So I darted towards the pistol-like object, immediately taking aim as soon as I held it in my hands. But they were tossing about much too wildly for me to lock on properly. So I just closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, praying that the stun probes would find the right target. I opened my eyes as soon as I heard a loud thud to find the panther's large body convulsing on the floor.

"Derek, run!" I shouted as I started sprinting for the door myself, dropping the Allison's Taser to the floor.

Derek complied and was outside within seconds, pulling the door shut behind me as soon as I was out as well. I let out a sigh of relief before looking over towards him.

"You alright?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

He just smiled at me before replying. "Thanks to you."

And with that he closed the distance between us, pressing his lips against my own. I was very much taken aback by his sudden action at first, but as soon as I had my wits back about me, I kissed him back. It didn't last long, though, since Scott and Allison were undoubtedly staring at us. But every short second of it was absolutely perfect. I pulled away, smiling coyly at the handsome werewolf before me. He smiled back, and we just continued to look into each other's eyes for a while.

"Okay, what just happened?" I heard Allison ask, sounding confused.

I looked over to find Scott concealing an undoubtably huge grin behind his hand, next to a very astonished-looking Allison.

"You knew?" She asked Scott as soon as she saw him smiling. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it was obvious?" he replied, looking at her apologetically.

"Hey," I shot back. "It was _not_ that obvious!"

Derek just smiled at me before changing the subject. "We should probably go finish the game."

Allison looked at Scott's bruises worriedly.

"I'm fine," Scott said in reassurance. "I've already started to heal."

She just nodded as we made our way back downstairs. We took our seats around the table once more, waiting in anticipation as Allison picked up the dice for the second time.

"Here goes," she said before dropping them, watching intently as they came to a standstill. "Nine…" She took a deep breath as her token started to move, and the green smoke made its unnerving reappearance. "They're slimy, scaly, full of goo, take care or they'll come after you."

"Sounds fun," Derek said sarcastically.

Scott and I smiled as Allison pulled a face, clearly grossed out by the description. But the playfulness of the situation was quickly erased as we started hearing strange croaking sounds emanating from inside the kitchen. We looked up warily to find two blackish purple bullfrogs, each of them about the size of a full-grown St Bernard, staring intently at us from the kitchen doorway. We got up from the couches and slowly started backing away, not taking our eyes off of the mysterious creatures before us. As we were backing away, the left one's mouth flew open, and its pitch black tongue came flying towards us at an alarming speed.

"Don't let it touch you!" Derek warned, but it was too late. Its tongue had already caught Allison around the ankle, and she was quickly being dragged towards the frog-like creature.

"Scott!" Allison yelled as she was drawn across the floor, futilely trying to grab onto one of the legs of the immovably heavy coffee table.

Scott was at her side in milliseconds, though, followed shortly by Derek. It literally took both their strengths just to match the frog in pulling power. I looked around for something that could help, quickly darting towards the fireplace as I saw some kind of rapier-like weapon hanging above it. I grabbed it from the wall and made my way back towards the others. Just as I was about to unsheathe the rapier and cut the black appendage that was still firmly wrapped around Allison's ankle, the other frog's tongue shot out and wrapped around my arm. I tried to pull loose from its grip, but it was too strong. And its tongue must've held some kind of numbing toxin as well, as I was starting to rapidly lose feeling in the right side of my body.

"Stiles!" I heard Derek call my name, immediately running towards me.

He picked up the rapier from the floor and sliced through the creature's extended tongue, quickly tossing the weapon over to Scott, who did exactly the same with the other one. Both the frogs let out an agonising croaking sound before retracting their tongues and making their retreat. I watched as they crashed through the living room window before collapsing onto my knees.

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asked as he knelt down beside me, his right arm wrapped around my shoulders in support.

I tried to tell him that I was fine, that whatever this was would probably go away at any second, but I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. My whole body was completely numb now, and the last thing I saw before everything went black was the trepidation on Derek's face.


End file.
